Take Care
by Painted Purple Stars
Summary: A new enemy has appeared that feeds off the dark energy/emotions of humans. Their first target was the Earth Prince. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter I

**Summary**: A new enemy has appeared that feeds off the dark energy/emotions of humans. Their first target was the Earth Prince, who has now taken his own life. Usagi now has to cope with this loss and knowledge that Mamoru will not be back this time since it was his own hand that took his life. Will Usagi be able to face this new enemy during her depression? Will she be able to emotionally grow from this? Will she find a new love?

**Rated M**: For dark themes, adult themes/situations, language, etc.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sailor Moon. I just enjoy writing fanfiction about it and exploring relationships with certain characters. This is a yuri so, if you don't like, well then you clearly don't like Sailor Moon and are quite lost XD

* * *

Chapter I

Three young men and two young women kneeled before a woman who had long, flowing, dark purple hair. Her eyes were crimson in color and seemed devoid of all emotion. She wore a long black, Victorian style dress with a dark purple corset around the middle. The woman was remarkably beautiful, but something was not quite right with her. She stood in front of a gorgeous throne, trimmed with silver, in what appeared to be a black palace.

The woman studied the five kneeling before her, a wicked smile appearing on her lips.

"Greetings, my loyal friends," the woman's voice rang out. There was an edge of insanity in her voice.

"Lady Corinnanisa," the five said together in unison, bowing their heads.

"In order to successfully carry out our plan in dominating this…atrocious planet," Lady Corinnanisa began, disgust clearly in her voice. "We need to rid it of its representative guardian."

Lady Corinnanisa waved her hand and an image of Prince Endymion appeared.

"This is your target; Prince Endymion," she continued. "He has been reincarnated into this man, Mamoru Chiba." Lady Corinnanisa waved her hand again and a present day image of Mamoru appeared in place of Prince Endymion. "He is very content with his current life, so it will probably take the five of you to weaken him and draw out the darkness that lies within."

The five young men and women studied the images with their crimson red eyes, plotting ways to bring the downfall of this man.

"Is that understood?" Lady Corinnanisa asked, closing her fist, which wiped out the image of Mamoru.

"Yes ma'am," the five said as they bowed before the woman again.

"Then go! And do not disappoint!" Lady Corinnanisa barked.

One by one, the five rose to their feet and backed into a portal of darkness, disappearing to a place to ready themselves for their mission.

* * *

"This will be cake. We just need to have an opening," a young said while sticking a lollipop into his mouth. He eyed Mamoru from a couple buildings down from where Mamoru was. The young blonde looked no older than eighteen. His honey blonde hair fell in waves around his face. He was tall and wore a black blazer, white button down, blue skinny jeans, and black converse for his civilian appearance.

"Don't say that just yet, Metus," another young man about the same age said as he stepped out of the shadows. He had long, dark blue hair which fell over one of his crimson eyes. He wore an apathetic expression on his face. For his civilian outfit, he wore a black and grey stripped hoodie, blue skinny jeans, and grey converse.

"Why not, Nocte? We just need something like…a fight with his girlfriend. Does he have a girlfriend?" Metus said as he pulled his lollipop out of his mouth and scratched his head in thought.

"Probably. I mean, look at him. _Damn_," came a third voice; a female voice. A woman with magenta colored hair that fell to her chest was peering around the building watching Mamoru walk off. She wore a pink and black striped shirt, similar to Nocte's hoodie, but with her shirt revealing her shoulders. She wore dark blue skinny jeans as well and pink and black plaid Vans.

"Bryla, who invited you here?" Metus asked, shaking his head.

"Oh please. You'll need me. I know exactly what kind of opening you're looking for, Metus-kun, because I suggested it to you," Bryla said playfully. "You are looking for this Mamoru to have a fight with his girlfriend and to go in for…hehe, the kill."

"Technically, we don't even need that. Metus, you harness doubt, so go make him feel doubtful of himself and his relationship," Nocte said lazily. "And don't lose sight of him, dumbasses." Nocte made his way from around the building and followed Mamoru back to his apartment with Metus and Bryla on his heels.

"Touchy, touchy," Metus teased, ruffling Nocte's hair after Mamoru disappeared inside his apartment.

"Do _not_," Nocte said darkly as he slapped away Metus' hand.

"Shit, calm down Nocte. We have a mission here. Let's go see if he has a balcony. That'll be easier," Metus suggested.

He took the lead for Bryla and Nocte, walking past the last apartment door and the edge of the balcony. He kept going though, as if there was a solid surface beneath his feet as he continued around the building to the back, peering into the windows as he past so he could find Mamoru once again.

"He's right here," Bryla said, pointing into one of the apartments from a back balcony.

"Could you say that any louder? I don't think Corinnanisa-sama could hear you!" Metus hissed when he and Nocte arrived on Mamoru's balcony.

"Whatever, he couldn't hear me. Plus he's on the phone," Bryla said with a shrug. "So don't be such an ass."

"Hey, this needs to be short and sweet. Cut and dry. I don't want to be here all day doing this," Nocte said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"What's that?" Bryla asked, pointing to the cigarette.

"Humans made it. They harnessed some plant on this planet, added some chemicals, and made a nice tasting addictive…cigarette. They call them cigarettes," Nocte explained to Bryla.

"Is that right?" Bryla said in awe.

Nocte tossed her the pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Says here that they're bad for you. They cause diseases," Bryla said as she analyzed the box. "Deadly ones, I might add."

"Yeah, for _humans_," Nocte said as he stifled a chuckle.

"God, humans _are_ fucking pathetic. Corinnanisa-sama is right," Bryla said as she tossed the pack back at Nocte. He caught it with one hand and shoved the pack into his pocket.

"Guys, mission! Cut the chit chat and focus!" Metus was getting annoyed.

"That's what I've been saying to you and Bryla," Nocte said, shaking his head.

"Is he still on the phone?" Bryla asked as she turned her attention back to Mamoru in his bedroom.

Mamoru was sitting at the foot of his bed, his head in one of his hands.

"Uh oh, looks like trouble," Bryla said with a smirk. "Now looks like a great time."

Bryla stretched out a hand towards Mamoru. Suddenly, Mamoru had a red aura around him. Bryla smiled wickedly.

Mamoru grasped his hair tightly in his hand. He began to sweat. He was incredibly stressed out. But why? He only had a minor predicament with Usagi on the phone; nothing to get worked up about. It was Usagi though…and he hated upsetting Usagi, even in the slightest. He was just going to be busy tonight, working on his paper. He wouldn't be able to give her attention if she spent the night.

Bryla slowly closed her hand and pulled away, leaving the aura of stress on Mamoru. "You're up, Metus-kun," she said quietly, stepping out of the way.

Metus stepped forward and placed his lollipop in his mouth. He repeated the same motion Bryla had just made with his hand. Mamoru was now surrounded by a brown aura as a wave of serious doubt swept over him, joining with the stress he was feeling a moment before.

Metus thrust his hand forward, adding in the aura of yellow fear, causing Mamoru to feel an intense feeling of fear. Fear of his relationship with Usagi, fear of his future, fear of his life not turning out the way he was planning.

"Poor guy. This is so unfair," Bryla said with a frown. "Corinnanisa-sama sucks."

"Like you care," Metus said, stepping back and allowing for Nocte to take his turn in inducing sorrow in Mamoru.

"I do! He's so hot, what the hell," Bryla pouted.

"That's the only reason you care," Metus said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Nocte-kun. I want to be out of here," Bryla whined.

Nocte had just induced his wave of blue sorrow on Mamoru. The four colored auras were rotating around Mamoru, making him feel intense feelings of stress, doubt, sorrow, and fear.

The trio smiled each time their aura color appeared around Mamoru. When Mamoru felt these heightened emotions it powered them up significantly. They were instantly rejuvenated and ready to take on the planet and those that inhabited it. No one could possibly take them down.

"Ah shit that feels good," Metus said as the double dose of fear and doubt energies surged through him. The waves of energy coursed through his veins from his head to his toes, to the tips of his fingers.

"We should go. We're done here. He should finish the job sometime tonight with these intensities flowing through him," Nocte said, summoning a dark portal.

"Yeah. Good work, team. Corinnanisa-sama should be pleased," Metus nodded in agreement.

The three stepped through the dark portal and disappeared, leaving Mamoru to suffer in agony.

Throughout the rest of the day and night, Mamoru suffered through a mostly silent agony. He had never felt such intense emotions of stress, fear, doubt, and sorrow before. Especially so suddenly. The emotions gripped Mamoru hard, making him unable to move on or from his bed. He just lay there silently, wishing that these emotions would go away since they were beyond his fixing. He wished, more than anything, that Usagi would come over. Come over and purify, if possible, whatever was coursing through him. But she wasn't coming and he knew that. He had told her over the phone he'd be busy all night so it would do her no good to come over at any time.

Mamoru closed his eyes. There was only one thing he could think of that he could do, to end this suffering.

* * *

Minako sprinted as fast as she possibly could to Usagi's house. Rei was close behind at her heels. They had no idea how Usagi was going to take the news.

"Shit! This is gonna _kill_ her. _Literally_," Rei said shaking her head when she found out the news. Tears were already falling down her face. If this was making her feel so awful, she felt pretty spot on about Usagi was going to feel when she found out.

Minako pushed the front door open to Usagi's house, not even bothering to knock. They ran up the stairs, two at a time. They weren't getting to Usagi fast enough. It didn't feel fast enough.

They burst through Usagi's door and found her sleeping peacefully in bed. The mere sight made Minako's eyes well up all over again since she knew she would be the one to devastate Usagi. To wake her from this peaceful slumber and kill her. Minako had to. It was her duty. She was the closest to Usagi and she was the leader of the senshi. It was her responsibility.

Minako carefully crossed Usagi's room to her bed. Rei followed slowly behind her. They both sat on the floor beside Usagi's bed. Minako drew in the steadiest breath she could, trying to summon all of her courage. She wondered if this was how doctors felt when they had to deliver the news that a loved one didn't make it under their care.

"U…Usagi-chan…" Minako said softly. She placed a gentle hand on Usagi's shoulder and shook her to wake her up.

Usagi opened her eyes and blinked a few times, coming out of dream land. She focused on her room and then on Minako and Rei sitting before her. She blinked a few more times and then panic and worry crept onto her face.

"Minako-chan! Rei-chan! What is it? What's wrong?" Usagi asked, sitting up.

Minako grabbed Usagi's hands and held them firmly in hers, squeezing them.

"Usagi-chan…" Minako said, looking at her best friend. Tears fell from her face and she shook her head.

Usagi looked at Minako and then at Rei, who was also crying. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Wh-what is it, guys?" Usagi asked, beginning to freak out.

"Mamoru-san…" Minako tried. "Mamoru-san is…is…"

Usagi's eyes widened. No…

"He's no longer with us, Usagi-chan," Minako finished.

No…that's impossible.

Usagi's eyes widened even bigger, if that were even possible. She was speechless. Her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"That's…impossible…" Usagi breathed at last.

Minako and Rei shook their heads.

"We found out this morning, moments ago and came straight here," Rei said, wiping her eyes.

"You're lying…" Usagi choked out. "I know it…you've always been so cruel to me, Rei-chan."

Usagi knew though that they were speaking the truth. She could feel it in her heart. Mamoru's shine, Mamoru's warmth, was gone from this Earth. It was like a big, gaping hole in her heart that he once filled, completed.

"We're so sorry, Usagi-chan," Rei said lowering her head.

Minako pulled herself up onto Usagi's bed and pulled her princess fiercely into her arms. She held Usagi as tight as she could.

"It was a suicide," Minako continued, causing Usagi to sob harder. "We don't know why." She wasn't about to tell Usagi how Mamoru committed this act. She didn't need to know the details that would only make it harder for her.

Usagi wailed and screamed. She knew what this meant. Mamoru would never come back as he did before. Each time Mamoru was killed, it was at the hands of the enemy and their dark power. Since Mamoru carried out the act himself, it meant that he would never come back.

"I know, Usagi-chan, I know. Let it out," Minako said gently through her own sobs. She stroked the blonde princess' hair soothingly.

* * *

"This wasn't a normal suicide," Haruka said, grabbing the bottle of vodka she had stashed in a cabinet. She, Michiru, and especially Setsuna were going to need this.

"Quickly, please. This headache is already monstrous," Setsuna said, putting a hand to her forehead.

"You're right though, Haruka-chan," Michiru said to her wife when she returned with the bottle of alcohol and the three glasses. "Mamoru-san was much too happy with his life."

Haruka hastily poured Setsuna a glass and handed it to her. She quickly downed the drink and returned the glass to Haruka, silently asking for more.

"You're right. The Prince was always happy with his life. He was never so unhappy or suicidal. I would've seen…known…" Setsuna said as she gasped for a breath after the last bit of vodka left her mouth.

Michiru picked up her mirror and ran her fingers along it. "I thought I felt an ominous presence…but it disappeared as quickly as it came and hadn't returned…"

Haruka downed her glass after she gave Setsuna her second and she leaned back against the couch.

"So it's most likely a new enemy…" Haruka said thoughtfully, crossing her arms.

"One unlike we've ever seen before. Darker, more powerful…unpredictable," Michiru said softly.

Setsuna nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry you two. I wouldn't have asked for that if I didn't need it. I don't normally drink but…this headache…from the serious change of course in time…" Setsuna shook her head.

"Don't mention it. It's fine," Haruka said.

"I wonder how Usagi-san is taking the news…" Michiru said, lowering her eyes.

"Probably not well," Haruka said simply. "The last time the Prince was killed and wasn't going to return, during the Silver Millennium, the Princess killed herself."

"So the future could be in jeopardy..." Michiru said slowly. She reached for the bottle of vodka and poured herself another drink. She hated the taste, but she knew what was about to happen was going to be intense.

"Not 'could be', _is_," Setsuna corrected. She sighed. "Fuck!"

"Take it easy, Setsuna. We're here. We'll help you any way we can," Haruka said gently to her friend. She could only imagine the agony the guardian of time was going through.

"This will have to be our last round. If an enemy is upon us, we have to be completely sober and ready for combat. Especially with an enemy like this… Who knows what kind of power they hold…" Haruka said, sliding her glass to the middle of the coffee table.

"I don't know if I can promise you that. At least, not right now," Setsuna said, closing her eyes and pressing her hand once more to her forehead. "The pain is just…too much…"

Setsuna was very out of character and Haruka and Michiru could see this. Setsuna never drank or used such language, so the pain of what Setsuna was feeling must've been very great. Very intense.

"Are you going to be alright, Setsuna?" Haruka asked.

"Eventually. Time and life will find a way to correct all this. To the best of its abilities. But it'll be awhile. The pain will dull, but since it's so recent…" Setsuna explained, filling her third glass of vodka herself and taking a long drink. "I need the edge taken off."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and then at Setsuna. How on Earth were things going to be corrected and an enemy like this, defeated?


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

* * *

It was fitting that rain would fall today. It was if the planet knew that it lost someone very important and it was mourning along with the rest of the senshi over the loss…crying a steady wave of rain, with wind howling as it blew.

All the senshi, minus Usagi, sat at Rei's shrine, silently trying to figure out what had just happened in such a short and fast amount of time.

"It wasn't normal," Haruka said, repeating the words she had said the day before at home. "Something caused this. Something…evil."

"You think it's an enemy?" Ami asked, concern written all over her face.

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna nodded.

"Yes. And they're the most sinister and cunning we've had threaten this planet. They knew they needed to get rid of Mamoru-san to effectively capture this planet and do what they will," Haruka continued, folding her arms.

"Won't he come back though if we just defeat the enemy?" Ami asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"They didn't take his life. He did," Michiru said bitterly.

"But surely they used their own methods to make him do it," Makoto chimed in, getting fired up.

"That may be, but they didn't kill him," Haruka said shaking her head.

"Meaning, this time, he won't come back…" Minako mumbled darkly.

Minako sat with her back against the wall, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them. She felt awful. Her Princess was stuck to now live without her Prince and that's all but destroyed the Princess…

No one spoke. They listened to the sound of the rain falling, lost in their own thoughts.

"The planet knows," Michiru said quietly. "This rain isn't ordinary."

"Because its officially lost its guardian," Haruka whispered softly so only Michiru could hear.

"So…what do we do?" Ami asked after a moment. "About…this enemy? We don't know who they are or their means of invasion, other than they just…" she cut herself off.

Rei shook her head. "Can we really do anything at this point in time? We have to watch and wait, unfortunately. Bastards…" she gritted her teeth at the words. "They want this world for something and they know just how to get it. Because as much as I hate to admit it…they killed one and…nearly killed another in the process…"

Everyone nodded.

"Usagi…" Minako mumbled.

How could she possibly leave her Princess alone during a time like this? Sure, she has a duty as the leader to be at this emergency meeting but she had a more important duty to her Princess. Her Princess came first. The Princess probably needs her now more than ever. The last thing that would need to happen is for Usagi to approach the situation the same way Princess Serenity did during the Silver Millennium when Prince Endymion's life was first taken… Though Usagi and Serenity were different people, they are still the same person. The past could repeat itself…

Minako abruptly got to her feet.

"Minako-chan?" Rei asked.

Minako shook her head. "I know, I have a duty in being here but…Usagi-chan needs me. Now more than ever. And we really don't need the past repeating itself."

"Oh damn, I hadn't even thought of that," Makoto said, biting her knuckle.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Go!" Rei said, pushing Minako's legs to get her moving. "We can take care of the rest and inform you!"

Minako nodded and took off running to Usagi's house. She burst through the rain as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Hang on, Usagi-chan. I'm on my way."

Once at Usagi's, Minako quietly opened the front door and made her way inside. She climbed the steps and slowly pushed Usagi's bedroom door open, peering inside.

Minako found Usagi lying on her side in bed, silently crying. Usagi's eyes were the brightest red color and looked like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep at all.

"Usagi-chan," Minako said softly as she gently clicked Usagi's bedroom door shut. She crossed the space of Usagi's room and sat down on the floor beside Usagi's bed.

Usagi looked at her for a moment and then returned her eyes to the lost and hurt place they already were. She was an absolute mess. If Minako didn't know any better, Usagi looked like the universe reached down into her chest and pulled out her heart, cruelly and painfully. It hurt Minako to see Usagi this way.

Minako gently put a hand on Usagi's soft blonde hair and stroked it gently. Usagi hiccupped in response. While doing this and watching her Princess, an idea struck Minako. It wouldn't be much, but perhaps it could make Usagi feel even the slightest bit better.

Minako pulled herself away from Usagi and gently pulled her up. Usagi looked dazed and lost, but she didn't fight off Minako, dead weight her to discourage her, or collapse onto the bed. Minako took this as a hopefully good sign, though she figured it probably just was a sign of how close their relationship was and how much Usagi trusted her.

She gently guided Usagi to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She turned on the bath water and let the bath fill while she set Usagi down to undress her. Usagi helped somewhat in this process, but Minako did most of the main work. She pulled off Usagi's night shirt, night pants, and underwear, then turned her attention to the bathtub when it had a decent amount of hot water inside. Turning back to Usagi, she took hold of her hands and guided her into the tub where Usagi sat down and reclined. Minako smiled at this and took a seat next to the bathtub facing Usagi.

The two best friends were silent for a while. Minako could hear the water drip every now and again from the faucet along with Usagi's somewhat labored breathing. From what she could tell, since they've been in the bathroom, Usagi stopped crying, which Minako took as a plus.

"It's raining today…" Minako said, breaking the silence.

Usagi nodded. "It should be…"

Minako frowned and grabbed Usagi's hand that was draped over the side of the bathtub, lacing their fingers together.

"It _will_ be okay, Usagi-chan. It will," Minako said gently, doing her best to give Usagi a reassuring smile.

Usagi shook her head. "I don't see how. It happened so fast… I just spoke to him on the phone the other evening…"

Minako sat patiently for Usagi to continue on with her story.

"I wanted to spend the night at his house…you know, like I normally do… It bummed me out at first when he said not tonight…but I did my best to not show it, honest! He told me…he told me he had a paper to work on tonight and that it needed all his attention…it was due very soon…today in fact…" Usagi explained. "He said another night…but then…but then…"

Tears welled up into Usagi's eyes and she started crying again. Minako gave Usagi's hand a squeeze, which Usagi squeezed back in response.

Minako inhaled deeply. She really wanted to tell Usagi about how it was an evil induced suicide, but she didn't know how. She knew she needed to tell Usagi soon since the enemy would be striking again, but…how do you tell someone this? Wouldn't that make the situation worse? Knowing that someone else induced the suicide rather than the person actually desiring to commit suicide doesn't exactly take the edge off of the pain of the loss. This was such a fucked up mess. Minako swore, right there in her heart, that those sick, sick, evil fucks would personally get it from Venus or so help her…

Minako and Usagi sat in the bathroom a while longer, and then Minako helped Usagi climb out of the bath. Minako dried Usagi off and wrapped a towel around her. She never noticed before how small and fragile Usagi looked. Perhaps it was the situation, but Minako hated it. It just broke her heart all over again.

Once Usagi was in clean clothes, Minako set Usagi on her bed and sat behind her, brush in hand. If there was one thing that helped Usagi calm down and relax, it was Minako brushing her golden river of hair. So, she gave Usagi a sweet hug from behind, kissed the back of her head, and set straight to work on Usagi's hair.

"Your hair is so gorgeous," Minako commented as she ran the brush through Usagi's hair. "So long and soft. Beautiful shade of blonde. Reminds me of sunshine."

Usagi had a tiny smile creep onto her lips. Minako was trying so hard, just for her, to help her feel better. Was doing everything she possibly could do to make her feel better. She always knew just the right things to do and the right things to say to help Usagi get out of her own head during difficult times. Minako simply was the best best friend a girl could ever have.

Usagi closed her eyes, finally giving them a rest. Naturally, Usagi saw Mamoru the moment her eyes closed, but that didn't have to be bad, right? She could sit and picture the times she had with him, _remembering_ him and how special those moments were. The problem was, Usagi couldn't tell if they were hurting her or helping her…it was too soon to tell.

After Minako brushed Usagi's hair, she headed downstairs and ran into Usagi's mom, Ikuko, in the kitchen. First, she asked her if she minded whipping up hot chocolate for herself and Usagi, which Ikuko happily agreed to. Then, she decided now would be the perfect time to ask if she could spend the night.

"Of course. Is everything alright though? Usagi seems…so…well, depressed," Ikuko said frowning.

Minako sighed and shook her head. "Mamoru-san's dead." There. Minako didn't beat around the bush, she just straight up told her.

Ikuko's eyes widened. "Oh no! How did this happen?"

Could Minako tell her it was a suicide? Would she ask questions?

"S-suicide," Minako stammered.

Ikuko gasped. "Oh my god! I didn't ever think he could! He always seemed so happy with his life! Oh dear! That's such a shame!"

Minako nodded in agreement. "We all had those same thoughts."

Ikuko shook her head. "Well, I'll get that hot chocolate going for you. It'll only take a moment, so feel free to have a seat."

Minako sat down at the kitchen table and waited as Ikuko prepared a pot of hot milk on the stove and pulled out two ceramic coffee mugs. Ikuko mumbled inaudibly to herself as she went around the kitchen gathering the mugs and chocolate needed for the drinks. Once the pot of milk was steaming, Ikuko poured it into the mugs, adding in the chocolate. She went over to the fridge, pulled out whipped cream, and topped the mugs with whipped cream. She added rainbow sprinkles for effect and set the mugs on a tray for Minako.

"Here you are, dear. Thank you so much for looking after my Usagi. You are such a sweet, sweet friend. She is very lucky to have you," Ikuko said handing the tray to Minako.

"It's my pleasure," Minako said, bowing her head slightly.

Ikuko smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

She turned and hurriedly went to the cabinet and then went to the opposite counter. When she returned to Minako, she was holding two small slices of lemon pie and forks.

"Baked this just a little bit ago. I hope you two enjoy!" Ikuko said as she placed the plates and utensils on the tray.

Minako thanked her for the drinks and snack and then returned upstairs to Usagi's room. Usagi was sitting on the window sill, looking out at the lit up city.

"I'm back," Minako said as she shut the bedroom door with her foot. "Your mom made us hot chocolate and threw in your favorite dessert; lemon pie! She said she just made it not too long ago."

Usagi turned and climbed off the window sill. She joined Minako at the little table that sat in her room. She took a plate of lemon pie and her mug of hot chocolate.

"Thank you…Minako-chan. For everything," Usagi said softly.

"It's my pleasure, Usagi-chan. You're my best friend," Minako replied with a smile.

Usagi shook her head. "If it weren't for you…I probably wouldn't have moved at all today. I would've just spent another day right there, crying. You at least got me up and got me to relax. You are so kind and sweet. I truly don't know where I would be without you."

Minako's smile grew bigger and a rosy pink dusted her cheeks at Usagi's compliment. Usagi was such a sweet girl herself. She didn't deserve any of this pain that she was going through. Not one bit.

The two ate their lemon pie and drank their hot chocolate, quietly trying to pick positive topics in order to help Usagi feel better. When Usagi said she was tired, to the point where she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, the two friends decided to go to bed. Usagi climbed in along with Minako. Minako pulled Usagi's blanket up around them and took the role of 'big spoon'. She wrapped her arms gently around Usagi so that Usagi would know that Minako was right there, any time she needed, and wasn't going anywhere.

"I love you, Minako-chan," Usagi said quietly in the darkness.

"I love you too, Usagi-chan," Minako replied, giving her friend a little squeeze for a hug.

* * *

Metus, Bryla, and Nocte walked into the dimly lit throne room where Lady Corinnanisa sat waiting for them. They wore their regular warrior attire, and they also had the black lined heart of the Coterie of Dark Hearts donned on their foreheads, matching Lady Corinnanisa's.

"Corinnanisa-sama," the three greeted, sweeping low bows.

Lady Corinnanisa straightened up and a smile crept onto her lips. "What do you have for me?"

Metus walked forward and handed Corinnanisa the Sailor Crystal of Earth that they had acquired from the Earth Prince.

Corinnanisa took the crystal and beamed. "Excellent! Well done, well done! Did you carry out the plan as I had instructed?"

"Yes. We did not kill him. He killed himself," Bryla explained to the purple haired woman.

"Perfect! Now our plan should go much more accordingly. Especially when we've also taken a major hit at the White Moon Princess," Corinnanisa said with delight. She waved her hand in the air and images of a crying Usagi flashed before them. "Taking over this world just got much, much easier."

"We are happy to hear that, Corinnanisa-sama!" Metus agreed, putting on his best smile for the woman.

A black flame engulfed Mamoru's Sailor Crystal in Corinnanisa's hand, causing the crystal to disappear in an instant.

"Go! Go now! Go and plan your invasion tactics! I want this world and to be Queen of Hell sooner rather than later!" Lady Corinnanisa commanded her three subjects.

The trio bowed low once again, summoned portals of darkness, and left the throne room and Corinnanisa by herself.

Corinnanisa slumped back into her throne lazily and began chuckling wickedly to herself. Everything was going accordingly.


End file.
